Az éjszaka rejteke
by Vladim
Summary: Harry Potter elveszett keresztapját keresi a Roxfort udvarában található Fúriafűz tövében. De amiről ekkor tudomást szerez...


**Az éjszaka rejteke**

Harry ott állt egy fúriafűz mellett, miközben keresztapját kereste. Az udvar ahol e fa állt tele volt halott állatok csontjaival, melyet Sirius hagyott maga után, mielőtt elbújt volna a fűzfa odújában. Harry ugyan tudta, de nem volt képes elhinni, hogy keresztapja valójában mit is akar tőle. Sirius heves érzelmeket táplált keresztfia iránt, szinte szerelemi jellegűeket. A gondolat melyek Sirius fejében megfordultak, csaknem Harryvel történő szexuális cselekményeket tükröztek. A fiú nem szeretett volna semmi keresztapjától semmi ilyesfélét. Bár meg kell vallani Sirius nem volt egy ocsmány alak, mélyen a lelkében szerette őt Harry, hiszen ő gondoskodik majd róla innentől fogva, viszont hogy ezek az érzelmek annyira erősek legyenek, hogy részt vegyen egy ilyesfajta intim és obszcén dologban, viszont drága keresztapja nagyon is szerette volna „kis" keresztfiát pár, Sirius számára boldog élményben részesíteni, ami szinte már fétisszerű, hiszen Sirius efebofiliában szenved. Ami nem jelent mást, mint serdülőkhöz való vonzódást, és ennek sajnos Harry lett a célpontja.

Sirius hamarosan elérte, amit akart. Szegény gyerek a keresztapja iránt érzett családi szeretet által vezetett érzelmek megkerestetik Siriust a fűzfa odújában, ahol már a férfi tárta karokkal várta, tárt karokkal és álló hímtaggal. Sirius a fiút azonnal lefogta az incancerandus varázslattal. Harry erős fájdalmat érzett, ahogy a gyökerek szorították végtagjait és a fejét. Valami olyasmit érezhetett mintha ezer késsel szurkálnák testét, hiszen a gyökerek hegyesek és érdesek voltak. Sirius először csak óvatosan csókolgatta Harry felsőtestét majd egyre inkább haladt lefelé, míg elérte a fiú farkát. Harry abban a pillanatban felnyögött egy keveset. Nagyon élvezte ezt a részét eme pompás szexnek. Most azonban a férfi a fiú fejét saját hímtagjához húzta ez már nem jött be annyira Harrynek, de hát mit is tudott ellene csinálni.

_Harry ugye tudod, mi jön most?_ – kérdezte hevesen Sirius miközben Harryt térde kényszerítette.

_Ne Sirius kérlek! –_ Kiabált a fájdalomtól miközben egyre jobban húzták le a gyökerek.

Sirius mikor már többszöri „döféseket" hajtott végre az utolsónál gyorsan kivette Harry seggéből a farkát Harry arca felé fordította ráverte, ekkor azt érezte, hogy teljesen rendben van minden elérte amit akart és végre Harry is belátta, hogy a keresztapával szeretkezni nem is olyan rossz. Immár végeztek az aktussal mindketten kimásztak az odúból teljes kielégültséggel és Harry rádöbbent arra, hogy még több ilyen alkalom kell.

**Hiding of the Night**

Harry stood there beside a fury willow while he looked for his godfather. The yard where this tree was his stood winter, which Sirius left behind before he would have hidden in the hollow of the willow, with the bones of dead animals. Harry knew it though, but was not able to believe what his godfather wants in fact from him. Sirius nourished fervid emotions for a godson, quasi ones with an implement element thought in exchange of which Sirius they were reversed, sexual plots happening to Harry almost were boy nothing would have loved his godfather nothing like this. Although it is necessary to confess it Sirius was not a mangy shape, Harry loved him in his soul deeply, since he ensures him then innentől caught, on the other hand that let these emotions be so much strong, his expensive godfather would have liked him to take a part in an intimate and obscene thing like this very much on the other hand little godson some, to give what is fetishistic already quasi a share in a happy experience for Sirius,suffers from an does not mean something else, than feeling drawn towards adolescents, and Harry was the target of this unfortunately.

Sirius reached what he wanted soon. A poor child drove by way of the family affection felt for his godfather emotions have it looked up Siriust in the hollow of the willow, where already the man revealed waited for it with faculties, with open arms and a standing male member. Sirius the incancerandus held the boy down with magic felt a strong pain as the roots hurried his limbs and his head. Something may have felt things like that as if his body would be being prodded with a thousand knives, since the roots were pointed ones and rough ones. Sirius petted Harry's torso carefully only first moved rather downwards while he attained the boy's tail continually Harry's torso carefully moved rather downwards while he attained the boy's tail continually then. Harry moaned a little in that moment. He enjoyed this part of this magnificent sex very much. The man drew the boy's head to his own male member however now Harry did not like this already so much, but what a back was able to do against it.

– Harry you know it, what comes now? – Sirius asked it ardently while his knee forced Harry.

– No Sirius please! – was shouting because of the pain while the roots weighed it down increasingly better.

Sirius when he drove repeated thrusts already Harry's face took out his tail from Harry's ass quickly at the last one finally turned it towards it gave a slap, felt that there is everything accomplished totally properly at this time what he wanted and Harry recognised it finally, that to make love to the godfather not too so bad. Both of them finished the act already they climbed out from the hollow with full satisfaction and Harry realize suddenly that even more occasions like this are needed.


End file.
